1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in and relating to electronic door lock assembly. More specifically, it relates to an electronic door lock assemblies for use on automotive vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rather recently, such combined door locking and unlocking devices have been commercialized on the market, as comprising a conventional mechanical cylinder lock combined with an electronically controlled locking and unlocking mechanism. However, such conventional combined devices as above mentioned represent rather highly complicated structure, as a predominant drawback.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved combined mechanical cylinder lock section with an electronically controlled locking and unlocking mechanism section of a highly simplified construction, by making these two sections to have as many as possible common elements, yet without loss of operational security and stability.